Letters to You
by Allison Brandons
Summary: Set 100 years into the future. Meet Isabella Swan, an average junior student. Well, not so average, actually. After some horrible events, Bella is forever human, and living with a family of seven vampires, and herself. What happens, when Edward, returns?
1. Unspoken Lost

Letters to You

Disclaimer: I, Allison, wish I owned the wonderful series of _Twilight_, but that will never be. For it is owned, and will forever be owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyers, who I wish to meet one day.

Warnings: Extremely small mentions of religion, Stereotypical emos, Swearing, Oc's, OCC-ness, others.

Chapter One

Unspoken Lost

_-- _Her_ POV --_

Dear You,

I stopped writing your name in these useless letters a long time ago, seeing no point in writing the name of the man who will never get these oh-so dramtic letters. I don't even know why I'm explaining myself. I'm giggling(Mentally) at how stupid I am. If you never left, you would have scolded me for saying that.

Anyway, today marks the one-hundredth year anniversary of loneliness.

The day I was made an immortal human.

I don't need to explain how I became what I am, so I won't. I've written it multiple times, it's probably annoying the shit out of you.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I ever moved to Forks, Washington. I'm sorry that my blood attracted you to me. I'm sorry that I was never good enough for you, though you said it was the other way around. I'm sorry for wanting to go beyond your wishes, to become one of the damned. I got half my wish.

I'll never age, and I'll never die of natural causes.

I never expected to die of natural causes anyway, knowing me I'd get run over by a train;

Or bitten by a vampire, drained of my blood and left in an ally-way for someone to find my shell of a body.

I miss you so much, and one thing I would never be sorry for;

Loving you.

Anywa--

"Miss Isabella, please, stop writing and pay attention to the rest of the movie." My science teacher scowled at me with her beady, black eyes. I sighed, nodding my head and gently folded my letter up, placing it in the pocket of my binder. It might have been one-hundred years into the future, but backpacks and binders still exist, sadly.

At least we use computers and laptops most of the time.

Being immortal, sort of sucks. I mean, I'll be eighteen for the rest of my life, for Christ's sake. I wouldn't have had a problem with this all those years ago, now, I had nothing to live for. So, I wish I could drop dead and be buried in a ditch, where I belong.

Then, I felt my neighbor slap me in the back of the head, and I glared at her with my plain, brown eyes. I didn't get anymore beautiful when I was cursed, so that was a huge negative to my list of wonders.

Rebecca Lynn Swan, my cousin who was a vampire at seventeen. Just like _him_. We looked a lot alike, except she was a mythical creature of god-like beauty, while I was just an average girl who would never die.

Now, wasn't that just peachy?

Somehow, Rebecca always knew what I was thinking, even If she didn't read minds. I shuddered at that, remembering _him_. I pulled lightly on the black tie around my neck. It was uncomfortable. I hated going to a school where you had to wear uniforms. A _catholic_ school, no less. I gave up religion long ago, so I guess you could call me agnostic, or whatever. I don't give a fuck.

I flinched, as Rebecca kicked me under the table. _Damn_! Vampires hurt like hell, man. I tucked my hair behind my ear, as the movie came to a stop, and the lights automatically came back on. I winced, the burning of the lights on my eyes hurt.

"Students, your homework for tonight is to write an essay on the subject from the movie. It's due on Friday." Just as she finished speaking, the annoying, shrieking bell rung through-out the entire school, which probably made some of the freshman cry. Pfft, I can't remember the last time I cried. I still can, I just.. Can't.

"Come on, Bells, it's lunch time." Rebecca said with a soft smile, knowing that wonderful smile was just for me. I nodded, not returning her generous smile with one of my own. I can't remember the last time I smiled. It was such a long time ago..

I took her hand, and she pulled me up with no problem. I smoothed out my too-short-for-comfort skirt, pulling it down slightly so it covered more of my legs. Oh well, I wore thigh-highs, so you really couldn't see much of my paleness anyway. I wore the long sleeved version of our school uniform. The girls were to wear short black skirts with either stockings, thigh-highs or ankle socks. Our shirts, short sleeved or long sleeved were red, with black ties that had red crosses on the end. A matching cross was stitched into our skirts as well.

I wore one accessory, and that was the bracelet I received from my best friend, more than one-hundred years ago. It had two charms. One from Jacob Black, my best friend who happened to be a werewolf, and _his_ charm, which before hand, belonged to his deceased mother.

Coming back from my thoughts, I grabbed my red messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder, letting it rest on my side, as my cousin and I exited the quiet room.

"So, what do you think on our homework assignment, Bells? Killer, right?" I knew what she was doing, and we both knew that it was useless.

Have I mentioned I haven't spoken one word, since _he_ left me?

Docters say it's a mental condition, that I would never speak again unless I confronted my problem head on.

Pssh, like that will ever happen.

To answer my cousin, I simply shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care anymore. I'd gone over this subject so many times, it wasn't funny anymore, not like it was funny to begin with. I stared ahead, not really seeing where I was going. I heard whispers as I passed the students at their lockers.

"_Did you hear?! New students today! Three girls, and three boys!_"

"_I _know!_ and they're all gorgeous, like, _total _model behavior!_"

"_It's so bad, they're all together though. Even If they're all adopted._" I stopped in my tracks at that last comment, my eyes wide and unseeing. Rebecca was calm, as she started literally dragging me to the girl's bathroom. She knew I was going to freeze, and more than likely pass out. Once she made sure no one was in the bathroom, she smacked me, hard, on my right cheek, causing my head to quickly snap to the side, my eyes snapping shut from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You know how you get." I nodded, rubbing my sore cheer. Rebecca would say I ran into the wall, or that I tripped or something. I am a klutz, after all.

"Let's get to lunch, don't let any of those comments get to you. 'Kay, Bells?" Rebecca smiled brightly, showing off her perfect teeth to me. No vampire dazzled me anymore, even If they tried. She took my hand and we exited the bathroom, heading to the cafeteria that was a few minutes away.

Wanting to start a conversation, Rebecca turned to me as we made our way to lunch. "You wanna sit outside today, Bella?" She asked me kindly, and I nodded nervously. I had nothing to be nervous about though, because as long as Rebecca was here, she and her coven, or family, as they really were, they wouldn't have to worry about exposing themselves.

To explain, Rebecca can control the weather, most of the time she made the weather cloudy, but was kind enough to make it bright and sunny when a school trip was coming up. We lived in a small town on the outskirts of New york City, and the city was fighting over the new name. I didn't care though, politics annoyed me and gave me a major headache.

I could hear the soft mummers of small cliques here and there, not really caring. I got in line myself, as did Rebecca. A shy freshman girl was ahead, slowly stealing glances at me and my cousin. She probably heard of "The Mute Girl and her Amazingly Beautiful Cousin." Sometimes, I really wanted to punch someone's lights out for starting bullshit rumors about me and my vampire family.

When I walked out of line with barely any food on my plate, with Rebecca trailing behind me, we started making our way to the double doors, leading to the benches outside. I could see the cloudy sky through the large, glass windows. As always. Since I wasn't really paying attention, I never noticed that my boot laces came undone, and I tripped over my own two feet. I started falling forward, not afraid though.

After a few moments before my fall, pale, marble arms were secured around my waist, my tray still in my hands. Nothing titled out of place. I looked up shyly into caring, topaz eyes. The vampire smirked, but not in a rude way. No, he could never be cruel to me.

"Oh, thanks, Justin. For a minute, I really thought she was going to fall. My hands are full and all." Rebecca muttered, actually worried. She cared so much for me, as did the rest of my family. I was just a burdan after all. They kept telling me I wasn't, even If I didn't tell them myself.

Justin stood me up, steadying me so I wouldn't fall. His thin black hair was short, ending below the bass of his neck. Most of his bangs took residence in front of his left eye, giving him an "Emo" look. He was far from it though. He wore the male's uniform. Black jeans instead of slacks, a blood-red button up shirt with a black tie and cross on the tip. His favorite hoodie was wrapped around his waist, and his many accessories made him stand out in a crowd. He stood out anyway, 'cause he was extremely beautiful, like any vampire was.

"No problem. It's like our daily ritual, right, Bells?" He asked with a chuckle, as I nodded my head in reply. He smile faltered, thinking I was going to smile. I made them worry so much. I was never going to smile, laugh or even speak again, so I always asked myself why they tried.

It was all _his _fault I ended up this way, but I didn't blame him. I blame myself for being so stupid.

"Let's just go outside and eat lunch, okay?" Rebecca stated, unusually tense for some reason or another. I nodded, and the three of us headed outside to our favorite bench, under the large cherry trees. Pretty cliche, I know, but it was pretty when they bloomed.

When we sat down, Justin looked around, his browns furrowed together in confusion.

"Hey Bells," He started, as I looked up from my bottled water, about to take a sip of the refreshing liquid. "Where's your sketch pad?"

..WHAT?

I stood up quickly, as I started rummaging through my bag. Shit! I must have dropped it somewhere!

Oh fuck..

I made hands signs, telling them I was going to go find it. They nodded, as I raced back inside. Everyone kept talking, but I knew their eyes were on me as I ran out the double doors and into the hall, making sure to look high and low for my sketch book. I wrote some of my deepest letters in it, along with some sketches and drawings of _him_.

Not paying attention in my panic, I ran straight into a tall, hard body, and I thought I was going to rebound and hit the floor, but I didn't. Arms were clutched around my waist, as I blushed furiously. It wasn't one of my family members, because this person wasn't in uniform. So, who..?

"Bella..? H-how can you be alive?!" I looked up, my brown eyes wide with complete shock.

All my lips could do was mouth "_..No way..._"

**End Chapter One**


	2. Oh My

Letters to You

Disclaimer: I, Allison, wish I owned the wonderful series of _Twilight_, but that will never be. For it is owned, and will forever be owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyers, who I wish to meet one day.

Warnings: Most from the First Chapter

Authoress Notes: I want to thank the ten reviewers and all the alerts and favs. It means a lot to me! I hope this chapter attracts as many people as my first chapter.

Chapter Two

Oh My

_-- _Her_ POV --_

I stared into wide topaz eyes, my mouth agape in complete shock. Hell no! They couldn't possibly be here..right? It wasn't fair!

"Isabella Swan? I-is that r-really you?" The six foot three inched vampire asked me, trying to stop himself from stuttering. I shook my head frantically, giving myself a headache in the process. I looked down, my usually pale cheeks red from embarrassment. I heard a soft chuckle come from the taller boy, and I looked up in aw.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see." Jasper smiled at me, while I wasn't kind enough to return the gesture. He probably learned a lot of control, because he had yet to let go of my waist."Bella, I know you're shocked and all, but you could at least say something, please?" He looked down at me, his once beautiful smile now contorted in a frown.

I bit my lower lip, trying to remember why I was in the hall to begin with. Suddenly, I started gripping at his arms, trying to free myself from his iron-cage hold. Sadly, his grip only tightened, as I looked at him with pleading eyes to set me free. I took a quick glance over his lean shoulder.

"What's wrong with you, Bella??" I couldn't hear him, as I stared into another pair of wide topaz eyes.

Oh shit.

"Jasper?" The model-like blond asked curiously, her light colored eyebrows quirked in question. The honey-blond male turned to stare at his "Sister", a small smile appearing on his lips. It was kind of annoying, how he still had one arm around my waist, to stop me from escaping, and standing.

"Look what I found, Rosalie." I blushed pink as her mouth formed an "O" as she stared at my nervous face. Out of habit, I hid my face in Jasper's black hooded jacket, like I would with Justin, or my other friend Alex.

"Is that..?" I nodded to answer her unspoken question, even If I still hid my face in shame. I didn't want to open my eyes at all.

"Yeah, it is. Sadly, she won't say anything." He muttered darkly, making me visibly recoil into myself. He apologized quietly in my ear.

"You know.._He_ probably knows she's here, and _she_ won't be very happy." _He_? _She_? I could obviously guess who _he_ was, but you the hell was _she_?

"Stop thinking about it then, you moron." Rosalie muttered as she walked gracefully up to Jasper and I.

"Oh, shut it, Rose." The opposing blond stated, his gold eyes narrowed.

"Hey, what's goi-- Bella?!" I was suddenly wrenched from Jasper's tight grasp, making me gasp silently in pain. I had been abducted by a five foot eight inch, over-hyper, bi-polar vampire who somehow reminded me of Alice. Her eyes were vampire burgundy, like most human-drinking vampires. She's repulsed by animal blood, so she drinks from humans, but leaves them alive, but has a lot of victims. Her long, raven black hair was in my face. When I say long, I mean fucking _long_! It's like, ankle length. It had to be put up in a high ponytail, so it wouldn't brush against the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I noted that Skylar was glaring hatefully at my two friends. She asked, "Did they hurt you at all, Bells?" And I simply answered with a shake of my head.

I mouthed, "_It's okay, they're old friends._"

She let go of me, and I took in sweet, sweet oxygen. I held my hand to my chest, trying to restart my forever beating heart.

It was a few minutes, till Jasper, ever the gentlemen, broke the awkward silence. "So, she's a friend, Bella?" I nodded, keeping my dead eyes on the white tiled floor. Skylar kept her gaze on Jasper, as If she was pondering something. Did she know Jasper? It was always a possibility..

"Come on, Bella. Let's go back to the cafeteria.. Justin and Rebecca are worried." Skylar stated. She wanted to get me away, but I knew that was impossible now. I started walking past all three of them, lifting my head as soon as I wasn't next to them. I still had to find my sketchbook..

"Bella, wait." At Rosalie's voice, I did stop in mid step, but I didn't turn to her. I didn't even hear her as she walked towards me, and I jumped slightly as her hand rested on my shoulder. I could still feel the coldness through the fabric of my shirt. "Bella, we're so sorry.. If Ed--" I knew she was still talking, but I didn't hear her. No one spoke his name around me, because it hurt me so bad to think of _him_. I gripped my shoulders, as I started to shake. I could barely hear Jasper, Rosalie and Skylar calling my name, but I heard no more as I blacked out from the rampage of my sweet, mocking memories.

_-- _His_ POV --_

We were forced to move from our quiet little home in Virginia. Personally, I had enjoyed it there, the quiet, the cloudy days. I had felt at peace there, but it was all a lie.

I could never be at peace, because I was so stupid to leave _her_. A few days before our wedding, to boot.

I didn't want to let our secret leak out, because we were all pushing our limits more than usual. Carlise, who usually only pushes it to thirty-five, went over the limit to forty. I couldn't ruin our family, so we moved to a nice little town on the outskirts of New York City, who were currently in a naming argument. We didn't really care. We would stay in this nameless town for a few years, and move on.

I sighed, as I waited in the Nurse's office for my adoptive father to finish talking to the Nurse, who had somehow come down with a fatal illness, and could no longer work. He was trying to convince her to let Esme work as the school nurse. That'd be nice, we could skip class and not have anyone question it, for our mother would be the nurse.

"Edward, can you please go get a bucket out of the storage closet down the hall? Miss Clay just retched again." My father, the amazing doctor asked me in his kindest voice, as I heard in the background Miss Clay letting go in the bathroom. I just nodded, as I stood and left the office, heading down the hallways I would soon see more than five days a week.

Did I mention, that to go to this school, who had to live in a dorm?

That was just great, but the school was so large, that there were many open dorms. Me, Jasper and Emmett were glad, we would be getting a room connected to Alice, Rosalie, and Emily's room.

_Emily_. I thought. I gave an irritated sigh, as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Our new addition, and my human girlfriend.

Yes, I had had one girl whom I would marry at twenty-one, If I ever returned from being drafted, and If I had never become a vampire. How Emily came to be one of us, I don't know. We found her wondering around in Maine, as we were hunting. We had taken her in, and she immediately clung to me. We married, and I reluctantly gave my virginity to her.

That lucky bitch.

I only did it, because I knew my Isabella was no more. I had broken her when I left, and my family discluded me for two decades.

Now, I regret it completely, but I don't voice it.

Now, I'm going to a closet to retrieve a bucket for the ill Nurse. I thought I wouldn't run into anyone.

They almost ran into _me_.

I gripped the closet door with little strength to keep me from falling. I never knew Jasper could be so.. unbalanced. He looked into my matching eyes, and I simply read his mind to get an update..or lack there of.

_Get the fuck out of my head, Edward._ See what I mean? He blocked his thoughts well, which he learned from Alice and many years of practice. Then, I noticed a girl who had a resemblance to Alice run down the hall, at human speed I see. She was holding a body in her arms bridal style, and was making her way to the nurse's office.

No one told me other vampires went here. I tried reading the running girl's thoughts. _No.. she collapsed again! Ahh!_ Okay.. not much help.

"Jasper!" Wait.. Rosalie too?! What the hell was going on? I turned to my blond sister as she slowed to a stop next to us. She too, I could tell was blocking her thoughts.

"Come on, that Skylar girl is heading for the nurse's office."

"Carlise is still here, discussing Esme's future job." I added in, and both of them glared at me. I didn't flinch, for I was use to them giving me heated glares.

"Whatever, Edward. Let's go Jazz." Rosalie said as she and Jasper took off, leaving me alone in the hall. I sighed, using my free hand to brush my bangs from my forehead. I followed them, only walking though. I searched Carlise's thoughts, hoping for an answer.

_Oh my.. Is that really her? How is this possible? It's completely illogical.._ I tuned him out, as I turned the knob of the nurse's office, and walked inside. I stopped breathing altogether, as my eyes widened to see a very familiar body lieing on the nice leather couch, raspy breaths leaving full, pale lips.

I took a few few, unsure steps forward. That couldn't be..her, right? Her bangs hid her closed eyes, so I couldn't see most of her face. But.. her blood was singing to me, like the angel's above singing just for her. It _was _her, and she was unconscience.

"Bella.." I spoke, but before I could reach out to touch her, a snarling crimson-eyed girl was protecting my angel's body with her arms out as a barrier.

"You won't touch her, you bastard!" She screamed at me, a little loud for human level. More than likely most of the school heard her.

"Miss, please refrain from speaking to my son in such a manner." My father walked in, as calm as he always is. She didn't even spare him a glance, which was an absolute insult. She snarled at me as I tried to go around her. Not a good idea.

"Step back, or I'll be forced to shed blood." This girl, whom was Skylar after reading Jasper's mind, threatened me. Like she could beat me. I was the fastest of my family, and even though they hated for what I did to Bella, they would still protect me.

"You wouldn't dare." I turned, and stared into the black eyes of my..wife;

Emily.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Burned

Letters to You

Disclaimer: I, Allison, wish I owned the wonderful series of _Twilight_, but that will never be. For it is owned, and will forever be owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyers, who I wish to meet one day.

Warnings: Most from the First Chapter

Authoress Notes: 19 reviews! o.o!! How did that happen? Over 400 views, 24 alerts and 9 favs! That's big, for me, anyway! I want to thank everyone who's been reading my story and keeping up with it! And thank you all for not flaming me because of my retarded typos and stuff. If much doesn't make sense to you, don't worry, it will eventually...I hope. Anyway, ignore me now and read the story!

P.S: I now have noticed that last chapter, I spelled Carlisle's name wrong. Oops.

Chapter Three

Burned

_-- _His_ POV --_

Emily Lee Carter Masen Cullen, my wife of how many years, I don't really want to count. Her eyes were black in rage, her possessiveness of my being over-taking her usually calm mind. I disliked when she acted like this, over-reacting over the most foolish things.

Doesn't that remind me of someone? Yeah..

Her hair was light brown, with natural blond highlights that enhanced from when she was changed. Eyes normally the color of bright topaz, now a banishing black. She stood at five feet five inches, not much taller then Bella.

_Bella_.

Her name echoed in my mind, and I remembered clearly the memories we shared together, good and bad. Why, why did I repeat the same mistake over again? Why was I such a coward?

I was afraid, afraid something would go wrong with Bella's transformation, that she would be placed in more pain then any change from human to monster. I was so scared, and I'm no longer afraid to admit that. It had cost me a century of misery, from which I hid my my family. Now, they're beginning to understand my motives, and they're beginning to forgive. Though I know I shouldn't, couldn't be forgiven.

Now, I stand less that five feet away from my angel, the only obstacle in my way, a snarling, protective vampire that fed on humans.

This was a wonderful predicament, wasn't it?

Suddenly, Skylar's stance changed from aggressive, to cocky and over-confident. One hand on her hip, the other hanging freely, a smirk on her full, blood-colored lips.

"Who's going to stop me, Darling? You? _Him_?" She asked, referring to me. I stood there, not breathing as I watched the exchange between my wife and this human-feeding vampire.

"Pfft, there are currently five of us standing in this room, and one of you. Who think you can take us all on?" Emily asked thinking she had the other girl beaten into submission. I could tell, by the other girl's bark of laughter, that Emily had been proven wrong.

"Oh, you wish you could beat us." Us? How many other vampires went to this boarding school? I tried finding out, but something was blocking my ability to smell any others. What was going on?

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked quietly, leaning against the Nurse's desk, calmly staring at us.

"Well, to start, besides me, there are only six other vampires that go to this school." Then why did she still have that confident aura about her? "But, side-affect wise from being change, all of us have a special ability. Mine? Ability to plant thoughts directly into other's mind, forcing them to obey. Works like a charm, dear. But," But?

"Dear Bella here," She started again, using her hand to gesture to my angel. "Doesn't let any of us use our powers unless absolutely needed. Except Rebecca, she controls the weather." Ah, that's why there are rarely any sunny days in this town.

"Hm, Bella always was one to not approve of violence." Jasper spoke up, glancing at the brunette on the couch. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"You're correct." Skylar added, walking gracefully over to the couch and sat next to Bella. I turned my hands into fists, as she ran her long fingers through my Bella's bangs. Her smirk died away, and a soft, sad smile appeared, making me confused. There wasn't an evil, malicious thought in her mind now, and it wasn't Jasper's doing.

"She keeps us from over-doing things, even If it's in an indirect way. We would give our very beings, to protect her. She makes us feel human, even If we are far from it. She's been through enough, and still feeling the longterm effect of her past." Hearing that, made me frown. What was wrong with Bella? What had I done, to still effect her today?

Emily walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling her face into my neck. Muttering sweet sayings, that she thought would calm me. It wouldn't.

Then, a knock was heard and everyone but Skylar turned their head as another figure appeared in the door. Dark brown hair which ended below her shoulders, and was naturally wavy. Wide, worried eyes were topaz flecked with chocolate brown, as she stared at Skylar and Bella.

"Oh, Skylar, is she okay?!" The girl, who I didn't know quickly rushed over to the other girls, and held Bella's still resting body against her chest. Her arms protectively around her shoulders, rocking silently.

"It's alright, Rebecca. She just fainted. She ran into some old friends and got over-excited." The raven-haired girl said, gesturing to my brother and sister.

"Oh, that's good. We placed all her school stuff in her dorm and had her excused from the rest of her classes. Justin and Alex are looking for her sketchbook now." She informed her friend. Sketchbook? Bella could draw? I never knew that..

"Wakey wakey, Bella-dear." Skylar said motherly, as she patted one of Bella's cheeks. Was that a bruise? It was, because Bella flinched from the contact, and started stirring in her sleep.

"She's waking.." Rosalie muttered, as brown eyes fluttered open.

_-- _Her _POV --_

Ow, major-headache coming on. I could tell someone was holding me, and someone was telling me to wake up. I couldn't tell who though. Another voice said I was waking, and it sounded familiar..

My eyes winced as they opened, being right under a set of lights.

"Hi-ya, sleeping beauty." I could tell that was Skylar, her face hovering above mine. Cold arms were wrapped around my shoulders, and I looked up into the face of my cousin. She smiled sheepishly, as she sat me in her lap.

They babied me so much.

"You have company, Bells." Skylar said, but her tone changed. It was irritated, angry. What was she so pissed at? I stared straight, and looked into the butterscotch eyes of Doctor Carlisle Cullen. My eyes widened, as I felt my arm twitch slightly.

"Hello, Bella." He said in a musical voice, the same as last time I spoke to him. I blinked, before I raced out of my cousin's arms and into Carlisle's open ones. I'm surprised I didn't trip. I was so happy, and I told myself it wasn't a dream. He chuckled, and yet, I still couldn't smile.

"Hey, she wasn't happy to see me and Rosalie!" Jasper whined, and I turned to look at him. To give him a proper greeting, I rushed over to him and gave him a big hug too, and he laughed. I felt a rush of air, and I looked up to expect someone new in the room.

There was only me, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Skylar and Rebecca. Odd.

"Coward.." Rosalie whispered under her breath, thinking I couldn't hear. I hugged her too, enjoying her shocked expression. Skylar laughed in the background.

"Hey, hey, hey! Did I say you could hug me?" I just hugged her tighter, and she surprisingly hugged me back. After a few minutes, a familiar shrieking noise filled the school, and I could hear the footsteps of students heading to class. I let go of the vampire and covered my ears, and Rosalie uncovered them once the noise was gone.

"Well," Carlisle said and we all looked to him. "My kids still need there scheduale's and such. So, Bella, Miss Skylar, Miss Rebecca, could you please help Jasper and Rosalie find the rest of my family? I don't want them skipping school anymore than they need too." Everyone but me chuckled, but I didn't even crack a smile. Nothing new.

"Sure, Doctor Cullen. We'll teach them the ways of Lunaria Boarding school!" Rebecca said cheerfully, a big smile on her face. I sighed, as I nodded to Carlisle. When everyone turned to leave, I stole one last glance at him and his face had worry written all over it. My shoulders sunk, as I followed the others out of the room.

"So," Skylar started. "Where do you think the rest of your family is? Considering to of them had run off?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Two had run off? That must have the gust of air I felt.

"Well, Alice is probably in our new dorm, and Emmett said he was gonna check out the gym. I don't know where the coward and his bitch went." She said, distaste swirled in her voice. I could tell who she was talking about.

"Well, how about Jasper, Bella and I go find Alice, Rosalie can go find Emmett, and Skylar can find the other two. Then, we meet up in the front office." I heard Rebecca command, and everyone nodded. Rebecca took my right hand, and Jasper took my left. Skylar kissed my forehead, and Rosalie gave me a quick hug. Why did everyone treat me like I needed to be babied? Skylar and Rosalie were gone at vampire speed, and my cousin and I started walking towards the dorms.

Twenty minutes later, we made it to where the Cullens would be staying.

..Which just happened to be the closest dorms to _our_ dorm rooms! What the fuck, man.

"Well, this is the room Alice, Rosalie and Emily are staying in." Jasper explained. Emily...?

Well, isn't that just fucking great?

"Did someone say my name?" A light, musical voice called out, and a pixie-like body shot out of the dorm, hugging the dear, um, "life" out of Jasper. Short, spiked hair was all that was visible of the girl's head. Well, I already knew who it was by her voice.

_Alice_.

Jasper chuckled, before he spoke. "Alice, guess who goes here?" I took a few steps back, and Alice turned her head as she heard. Her eyes wide, her mouth agape. Then, a big, sisterly smile overcame her and she tackled me to the ground, gently, of course. She was squealing in happiness, and I swear to God, If she didn't let go I would die of lack of oxygen. I also self-consciously pulled my skirt down because Rebecca was giggling at my pony underwear.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I can't believe it's you!" She kept going on like that, my face slowly turning purple. She finally noticed and let me go, helping me onto my feet. She hugged me again, just not as back-breaking. Her wide topaz eyes looked up into my plain brown ones, and I knew a million questions were running through her mind.

"Bella..It's so wonderful to see you! I want to know how the hell you're here though." She stated, both hands on her hips. I would bust out giggling, but I couldn't. When I didn't respond, she started shaking me, thinking I went into shock. I mouthed "_Ow_" and she stopped. "What's wrong, Bella-Wella?" She asked, her lower lip sticking out.

"Bella can't talk. It's a mental condition." Jasper answered sadly for me, and her eyes grew even bigger. If she could cry, she'd be bawling right now.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice cried out, hugging me once more. I hugged her back. It was the absolute least I could do for her. I knew she cared very much, but I couldn't give anything back.

"Okay, Alice. Stop killing my cousin, please." Rebecca pleaded, and Alice released me. I took in deep breaths so I wouldn't die.

"Cousin? Bella has a vampire for a cousin?..Sweet!" She said, hugging Rebecca too. Alice always was very..huggable.

"Yo! What's going on?" A voice spoke up, and I knew who it was.

"Hey, Caterina." Rebecca greeted for all of us.

Caterina Tylers Masen. Guess who she was related to? It doesn't matter though. She has waist length copper hair, the dark red tints more visible in the bright lights of the dorm hall. Topaz eyes held curiosity. Well, it's more like topaz "eye". Only one of Caterina's eyes are gold. The other is an emerald green, from when she was human. She's the tallest girl out of the four of us, standing at six feet. She was in her jogging shorts and a long sleeved sweatshirt, from running with her gym class, her hair pulled into a low ponytail with a green ribbon.

"Um, did I hear you say someone tried to kill Bella by hugging her?" She was confused, as she stared at Alice and Jasper, then to me and Rebecca. Alice was wide-eyed, and staring straight at Caterina. We call her Cat for short.

"Yup. Alice Cullen, one of the vampires Bella was friends with." Rebecca informed my other friend. All these introductions were giving me a headache. I rubbed my temple, hoping to rid of my oncoming migrane.

"Oh. Anyway, Bella, good news! Alex found your sketchbook!" I lifted my head with wide-eyes. Yes! He found it! I hugged Cat tightly, and she pat my back in a sisterly fashion. "It's Okay, Bells. No one read it. Bro found it in the gym, sitting on the top of the bleachers." Oh.. oops.

Rebecca walked over and ruffled my hair, and I glared at her. Alice walked up hand-in-hand with Jasper.

"So.. Caterina. You wouldn't happen to know Edward Anthony Masen, would you?" Alice asked, but I didn't hear most of it. Knowing what was coming, Rebecca had covered my ears so I wouldn't hear _his_ name.

Caterina blinked twice, before covering her hands over Rebecca's, and let out a pained scream. I still heard it, even through cold, marble hands. Remembering the chill, a shudder ran down my spine.

Once she was down screeching, both pairs of hands uncovered my ears, and Caterina fell to the floor, clutching me against her chest. She was dry sobbing, wishing that she could cry. She hated that, not being able to shed tears. And whenever someone mocked me and I didn't cry, she would shout at me and everyone would have to protect me from her, in case she got violent. I hugged her back, knowing of the pain she was going through.

"I'm..I-i'm sorry.." Alice stuttered, completely depressed. Jasper held his wife, and sent calming waves towards us. It helped a little, but Caterina continued to dry sob into my chest.

"What the hell did you say to my wife?!" A voice roared out, and all of us looked up at the enraged red-head, stomping towards Alice and Jasper. Alice's eyes were wide, and Jasper put his body in front of Alice's smaller body. Why?

Um, Cameron sorta had his arms ignited in flames..Again.

"Cameron, stop!" Rebecca shouted at him, but he didn't listen to her. He was standing in front of Jasper, teeth bared. Jasper did the same as Alice shook behind him. I could feel the heat from the flames, and Caterina hid my face in her face.

"Answer me, damn it!" He barked an order into Jasper's face. He growled at my friend, and I couldn't take having people close to me fighting. Just as Cameron was going in to shred Jasper to millions of pieces, I got out of Caterina's grip and ran up to Cameron. I ignored the heat from the flames, and hugged him tightly, hissing as the flames licked at my uniform, and at my face and arms. It only lasted a few seconds, for the fire died down and I was suddenly wrapped in Cameron's death grip, his eyes wide with worry.

I really have to stop worrying my friends.

I could feel the burns on my skin, and I knew my uniform was close to gone. I couldn't hear Cameron apologizing to me, or everyone calling my name as I blacked out for the second time within the hour.

**End Chapter Three**

-----

Hey, here's a little extra!

If you are the person to catch my 40th review, I'll write a one-shot of your pairing of choice! I know that's not really going to motivate you, but I'm trying, right? Any pairing of the Twilight series, in any setting.


	4. Bouquet

Letters to You

Disclaimer: I, Allison, wish I owned the wonderful series of Twilight, but that will never be. For it is owned, and will forever be owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyers, who I wish to meet one day.

Warnings: Most from the First Chapter

Authoress Notes: Well, last chapter didn't boost my story to 40 reviews, but that contest thing is still up for grabs. I'm making it 45 now, you hear? **45**!! Now, ignore me and read! And I'm so sorry that it's been two weeks since I last updated, but I got caught up in some thing my friend got into, and it was very depressing. Anyway, start reading!

Dedications: Yes, I'm dedicating this chapter to a couple of my friends. I'm dedicating this chapter to my Bella, Alice and Rosalie, who in real life are Erika, Jasmine and Kelly in that order. Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to my neighbor and best friend Allison, who was diagnosed with anorexia last week. Please, get better Alli!

Chapter Three 

Bouquet

---

_-- _His _POV --_

I can't believe I just left like that. It was so..illogical, to put it nicely. Right now I'm in the dorm I share with Emmett and Jasper, Emily was in the other room changing. I was sitting on my bed, with my back against the wall, which we painted a dark red color. Emmett just wanted it that way, I guess.

I didn't turn my head when I felt arms snake around my waist, and Emily's head resting on my shoulder. I was currently numb to all types of feeling. I had been within five feet of my angel, and I _walked away_.

"It's okay, Edward.." Emily muttered lightly, running her long fingers down my arm. I ignored her, for there was commotion outside our dorm. I brought Emily with me as we opened the door a crack and watched what was going on. There was Alice, hugging someone on the ground. When Alice finally asked the person what was wrong, she got no reply.

She shook the girl's shoulders. I couldn't tell who it was from our position. "_What's wrong, Bella-Wella?_" Bella.. Bella was wide-awake and here! Then Jasper spoke.

"_Bella can't talk. It's a mental condition._" I pang of guilt ran through my body, as my sister looked about ready to cry. Alice hugged Bella once more, crying out how sorry she was. Why was Alice sorry? It was all _my fault. _That Rebecca girl walked up to Alice and Bella, kindly pleading for Alice to let go of her cousin. Then, Alice suddenly hugged the other brunette, too.

I heard footsteps coming up, then stop. The person..smelled familiar.

"_Yo! What's going on?_" What..? Can't be.. I could have sworn..!

"_Hey, Caterina._" Not possible!

I got a good look at the girl who came up, also taking in that Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rebecca and the new person were the only ones present. None of them took notice of Emily and I. Her hair, it was the same exact bronze slash copper mine was, and her eyes were odd. One was of emerald green, the other of bright topaz. I heard her speak again, asking If someone was trying to kill Bella by hugging her. Emily chuckled lowly.

Rebecca informed the other girl of Alice, and how she was friends with her. Alice, she was starring oddly at this Caterina girl. _She looks a lot like Edward.. Should I ask? _Something deep inside me, everything would go down at one point in the next two minutes.

Bella hugged Caterina for something she had said, and I felt jealousy. The other three walked up to Bella and my female look-alike.

"_So..Caterina. You wouldn't happen to know,_" Bella's ears were covered by Rebecca's hands, sensing danger. "_Edward Anthony Masen, would you?_" Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well. Then, Caterina's hands covered Bella's ears as well, then a shrieking scream escaped her lips. I..I've heard that scream before..

**-- FlashBack --**

_Year: 1917_

_"Sister! Sister, where are you?!" A sixteen year old Edward shouted, his lungs burning from running for so long. He suddenly stopped, falling to his knees and taking deep, lung-filling breaths, trying not to pass out on the spot. An older figure stopped next to him, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder. Edward looked up, his once bright green eyes, full of anguish and sadness. _

_"It'll be alright, Edward. Calm yourself. Masen boys don't give up." Edward quickly shook his head, agreeing that his older brother was right. He got back up, dusted himself off and started running once more, searching everywhere for his lost sister. His sister of only fifteen had gone missing a few days ago, and he and his older brother, Alexander, weren't going to rest till they found her. _

_They kept telling themselves that. _

_A scream rang out through the pouring rain, a sound neither of them wanted to hear. _

_"Caterina!" Edward shouted, green eyes wide with horror. There was his younger sister, falling from a five story building to her death. She looked to be unconscience, so she was pushed. "NO!" He shouted in protest, as he tried to run after his sister's falling body. _

_"No, Edward. You'll be killed by the fire the storm has created. We can't loose you too." Alexander was gripping sixteen year old Edward around the waist, from running to his doom. Tears streamed down from his green eyes, though the rain mixed with them well. _

_"No.. She was the youngest of the three of us. Why did she have to go..?" Edward sobbed out. His brother hugged him tightly, not letting his own tears fall._

_"Come now, Edward. We must tell mother and father of what has happened." Alexander stated, as he took his younger brother by the shoulders and pushed him toward their home on the other side of Chicago. Another blood curtling scream, and Edward thought it was from the fall. _

_But it wasn't._

**-- End Flashback --**

I just came back from remembering that horrible night, and was trying to get caught up with what was happening. All I knew, was that a boy, my height, had his arms flourished in flames and was standing there in front of Jasper and Alice. Probably because Caterina had fallen to the ground, holding my Bella to her chest, dry sobbing quietly.

Memories of our human life were running through her mind, as she thought my name over and over again in her head. Rebecca shouted at "Cameron" to stop, but he wouldn't have it. He was going to tear Jasper to pieces, then Alice.

Then, something that should have surprised me, happened.

Bella had escaped from my sister's grip, and ran toward Cameron, hugging him tightly from behind. Her clothing and skin were getting burned, but it only lasted shortly. The flames went out, and Cameron turned around, holding my Bella to his chest. She had black out once more.

Not good.

Everyone except Caterina had huddled around the unconscious Bella, for Caterina was staring off into space, thinking of what had happened just now.

_All my fault.. It's all my fault she got hurt again._ I couldn't stand hiding anymore.

The next thing I knew, I was hugging the fifteen year old girl, who's eyes were wide with shock. Everyone who were in the small circle around my angel turned to look at me, while Emily opened the door completely, staring at us all.

"It's not your fault.." I spoke to her as calmly as I could. Her mind was racing, so many thoughts running around at once. Slowly, her arms etched slowly to encircle my back, as I hugged her even closer. For a few minutes, that's all she did. Then, she spoke in such a small voice.

"..Edward?"

"I'm right here, Caterina. It's not your fault.." I reassured her. Then, I was tackled to the ground, as my younger sister sobbed into my chest, her shoulders shaking. If vampires could cry, I'd be under an ocean by now.

"E-edward! My god, I-i missed you so m-much!! I c-could hear yo-ou screaming f-for me, but he had m-me tied u-up." She cried, meaning what had happened that day. The day she was turned into a vampire. I cringed at the very thought of the pain my little sister had gone through. Alice was wide-eyed. She hadn't seen this coming.

"Ssh.. It's okay, Caterina."

"Like hell it is." Cameron snarled, looking down at us, with a burned Bella hanging limply in his arms.

"Cameron." Rebecca growled, warning him to step away from the two of us. Caterina stood, helping me up as well.

"Cameron. Get Bella to the fucking hospital _**now**_!" Caterina shouted at him. "That should have been the first thing you did, idiot!" She insulted him.

"Have our dad look at him." Alice suggested. "He's still in the nurse's office." With that, the red-head was gone.

Silence.

"What the fucking hell just happened?" Emily asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Wouldn't we all like to know?

_-- _Her _POV --_

God it's cold.. Where am I? Last thing I remembered was being held by Cameron, and a pair of topaz eyes staring at me from a crack in the door. _His_ topaz eyes.

I tried to open my eyes, but I was to tired. I felt exsuasted.

"Ah, Bella, you're awake." A voice called to me, an angel's voice. But not _my_ angel's voice. I felt a towel being removed from my forehead, then being replaced with another one. I finally cracked my eyes opened, turning my head to look at none other than Carlisle. "Hello, Bella. You seem to be getting injured a lot today." He tried joking, but there was no humor in his voice, no smile on his lips.

He walked over to me, but I had closed my eyes again. "Don't fall asleep yet, Bella. One of your friends wants to talk to you." I nodded, as I opened my eyes again. I cold, icy hand was running placed on my cheek, and it felt good.

"Hey Bells." It was Justin, but I was glad to see him, even If I couldn't show it.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Bella." Another voice made me open my eyes completely, and I looked into the topaz eyes of another vampire, Alexander. His copper hair was unruly, like _his_, but it was longer, till past his shoulders. "You know not to touch Cameron when he's on fire, you know that!" He said, his voice filled with worry, and I frowned.

"_But, he was gonna hurt Jasper and Alice!_" I mouthed, trying to sit up. I was pushed down gently, and I frowned again.

"I don't care If he was gonna blow up the entire school! You know you're not suppose to do that!" He scolded, wagging a finger in my face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alex, calm your ass down. You know how protective Bella is of her old friends," _Family_, you mean? I knew Justin didn't want to refer my old vampire family, as well, family. They were my family now, so what did it matter?

"Is Bella okay?" A voice asked from the door, as I was picked up and hugged by Skylar. "Ooh! Bella! Never do that again! You got burned badly!" I did? She sat me down in upright position, and I looked at my arms. All scarred from the fire of Cameron's rage, but my clothes had protected my torso. My eye twitched.

"How's my sister doing?" Alexander questioned the black-haired girl, his eyes still filled with much worry.

"She's talking with _him _right now. Maybe you should too, Alexander." Skylar stated, and my friend's eyes were wide. He was just told his brother was still alive and that he was talking to his younger sister. He was out of the room at vampire speed, before Skylar could tell him where they were.

"He'll find them, don't worry." Justin said, sitting next to me. Carlisle walked back into the room, a small smile on his lips.

"She can go now, the burns were mostly protected by her clothing, so she just needs to get some rest, and a change of clothes. "He stated, trying to stifle a laugh. Skylar busted out laughing, while Justin placed a white sheet around my shoulders.

Damn. The pony underwear returns, along with it's sidekick, pony bra!

I'm going to kill Rebecca for giving them to me.

"I'll take her back." Justin said, picking me up off the bed. I struggled, wanting to be put down. I could walk, damn it! He chuckled, as he walked human speed out of the nurse's office, and I could hear Skylar and Carlisle starting to talk as we walked away.

"_I don't need your fucking help, Justin!_" I mouthed angerly, and he "tsk'd" me, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Now, now, Bella, language." He scolded me, and I smacked him upside the head, even If it hurt. I stuck my tongue out at him afterwards.

"God, so un lady-like." Rebecca said, as she walked up next to us, making Justin stop.

"_Says the girl who got me pony undergarments!_" I shouted at her, not actually saying anything. She giggled, and Justin chuckled. I pouted, and I knew they were glad to see me with more emotion. The return of my old family did wonders, surprisingly.

"Oh my god, Skylar told me about that just now. You need to be more observant, Bells. You should have known better than to sit up in bed with just a bra and underwear on."

My glare stated '_I hate you_'.

"Here." Justin said, as a bouquet of roses appeared in his hands after he let my feet touch the cold tile floor. I shivered, but he handed me the red roses none-the-less.

"Show off. What would Skylar think?" Rebecca stated sarcastically. I pet the roses lightly, just barely grazing their soft petals. My eyes were sad, and a frown was upon my lips. Justin's power was amazing, the ability to make objects spontaniously appear out of thin air. He used it to cheer me up, but most of the time it only depressed me more.

They noted my depressing aura, and this time it was Rebecca who picked me up, bridal style at that thought. "Come on, Bells, let's get you back to the dorm. Luckily, Sky.."explained" your situation, so don't worry about classes. And we'll bring you lunch, too." I shook my head. I still hated being babied, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"And your sketchbook is already on your bed, so don't worry. None of us read it, promise." I nodded, my eyes drooping as I laid the roses on my chest, my fingers barely grasping their stems. Justin had been nice enough not to add thorns, or I'd be cut up right now. My eyes closed, and I let my head fall against my cousin's shoulder, and I fell asleep.

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Authoress Notes: BAD NEWS

**Authoress Notes;**

**SAD NEWS, MY FAITHFUL READERS.**

Let me start out with how _sorry_ and_pathetic _I feel right now. I know I haven't updated in months, and that everyone really wants me to, but school( and Life! ) caught up with me and I depressingly lost my drive to write Letters to You. So, I am going to discontinue Letters to You.

**But WAIT--**

I am going to re-write Letters to You even better than before! Of course, I have a lot of school tests and exams for the next month and such, and won't be free till the first week of April, which is Spring Break here in Florida. You should have your first re-written chapter of the new Letters to You up during that week. Of course, I'm no longer going to name it that, but I have a new title in mind.

So, look out for my future, re-written story called Fate's a Bitch ( or whatever I decide to call it ).

Catchy title, yes? I thought so.

So, go ahead and take your flames and toast me to a crisp- I deserve it. I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed and such( over 2100 views! ), and I can not wait to see you again in Fate's a Bitch( or whatever I decide to call it ).

_**Love, Allison Brandons.**_


End file.
